eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Superstitions
Superstitions, Rumors, Unproven Theories & Unsolved Mysteries by NoelWebster One of the things I find fascinating about EQOA is that, though much of the gameplay system has been analyzed and dissected to the point of discerning the mathematical formulas that make everything tick, there's still a lot of stuff that we (the players) don't know. And for what we haven't learned for certain, there's no shortage of theories to explain. Rumors abound that certain items have additional, unlisted effects; that putting stat points into a typically ignored category will benefit a certain class in a certain way; that certain mobs will drop certain items under certain circumstances. I'm hoping everyone will contribute to this post, so that we can catalogue all of the popular superstitions, rumors, theories, and things that make us scratch our collective heads and go "hmmm". I'll start things off with one of the common rumors: 　 * Any kind of dice item (loaded dice, quartz dice, dice of chance, bone dice earrings, etc.) will increase the odds of getting higher numbers when rolling for rares. Judging from the price of some dice items sold on auction, a number of players are devout believers in this theory. False! Ignorance on th behalf of noobs fuels this one! -Sing * rumors ? like you will need to do all 50+quest to unlock 59/60 epic quest one day? False! :) -Sing * Carnage has some sort of hidden effect, Why people pay 5 mil for a sword with no stats or proc, noone knows. ? * Getting beat down by a -were mob for hours increases chance of infection. Probaly true. (2nd ANSWER> This isn't true...) -Singz * Trinket of wonders helps you get better loot!? Not true. * but in Blackwater and Qeynos (and I'm sure other places) there were ufo's. I'm sure these instructions will be terrible but I'm going off memory here so... If you go behind the main building with the merchants and I think the bankers while in Blackwater and go into first person view and walk backwards (back to the river walking towards it) while pressing the target button you'll target a non aggro invisible thing that just shoots right up into the sky and does nothing. I think this was fixed a long time ago. * Another unsolved mystery is the Lore gems of Guk. Unknown * Go to blakedown, just before the bridge, target the ground, you should see a brown bear cub in the depths of the earth. I keep trying to figure out if there is a cave somewhere around, I hear there is... hehe, I ve sen this too! * Pulling Ice Giants, over and over, suddenly I pull one, it comes running... and stops. Does a circle and runs away, looks like someone was controlling it, and I get hit with what looked like an arrow hit me, and the giant stops, then runs back at me like a normal mob again. ? * In odus, near grundle, but more near the lake, people during beta said they could occasionally con, Named mobs that some were like Mariouse Giant, or something like that, and Winged somethingrather. ? * Biggest superstition I've come across is that an ALC HAS to have low power to be a viable character. huh? * What about the theory if you have a FULL set of certain armor on it increases certain stats? I think this could be provable, remove armor, take note on stat numbers, take note of what the numbers say they are. * Bloodmaw only spawns at night. Not true. * Someone with a legitimately attained 0/1500 CM count. Then they woke up -Sing * 1. Quadding automatically results in increased dmg. The only thing quadding does is double your chance for a proc and maybe a small increase in stats. If you take a plain jane lvl 48 crafted 2 hander and 2 lvl 48 crafted 1 handers, you'll get the same dmg output over time. In general, most 2h weapons have slightly more stats and base dmg than a single 1 hand weapon but you can get more overall stats and procs off 2 1 handers. * Having high Cha lets you sell items to merchants for more tunar, but I'm sure this ones been proved wrong. False.